1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid jet recording apparatus, and more particularly to a liquid jet recording apparatus which effects recording on a recording medium by flying liquid droplets discharged from a recording head.
2. Related Background Art
The recording apparatus of this type is generally such that the recording head is caused to scan once or more along the recording medium, whereby a recorded image is obtained. As regards means for storing therein a recording liquid to be supplied to the recording head, there are the type (1) which is fixed to the body of the recording apparatus and the type (2) which is mounted on a movable pedestal with the recording head.
However, in a case where the scanning distance of the recording head is considerably long, that is, in the case of a recording medium of large size such as format A2 or A1 having a great recording width, the length of the supply tube to the recording head is too great in the former fixed type (1), and this leads to many inconveniences. Therefore, there is the tendency that use is often made of type (2) in which the storage means is moved with the recording head.
In the case of the above fixed type of recording apparatus, it is necessary to endow the supply tube with such a degree of flexibility that it will not be an obstacle during the scanning of the recording head; too great a length of the supply tube leads to a problem that the line resistance may increase and air may stagnate in the tube.
FIG. 3 of the accompanying drawings show an example of the recording apparatus of the type in which the liquid storing means is moved with the recording head.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 1 designates a recording head, and reference numeral 2 denotes a tank for supplying recording liquid. The recording head 1 and tank 2 are both fixed to a carriage 3, and the recording head 1 is supplied with the recording liquid from the tank 2 through a supply tube 4. Reference numeral 5 designates guide members for movably guiding the carriage 3 along a recording sheet 6, and reference numeral 7 denotes a motor for moving the carriage 3. The opposite ends of a wire 10 extended between a drive pulley 8 provided on the motor 7 and a driven pulley 9 are fixed to the carriage 3, and the recording head 1 can be caused to scan by these driving devices and in the meantime, the liquid can be discharged to accomplish recording.
However, in the apparatus of such type in which the tank 2 which is the recording liquid reservoir means is moved with the recording head 1, as the amount of recording liquid stored in the tank 2 increases, the frequency of replenishment of recording liquid in the liquid reservoir means can desirably be decreased, but a very precise operation is required in the scanning by the recording head 1 in order to obtain a recording of high quality, and consequently the output of drive motor 7 must be increased. The increase in the size of the liquid reservoir means causes an increase in the total weight of the recording head and the liquid reservoir means and as the result, the increase in the total weight thereof causes an increase in the total inertia of the recording head etc., so that the accuracy with which the recording head can be stopped is degraded. In such a respect, it is difficult to achieve an increased amount of recording liquid stored in the tank 2.